


Levi's Flowers

by godtech



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtech/pseuds/godtech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren discovers Levi mysteriously planting flowers. [Spoilers for after Female-Type Titan battle.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's Flowers

"Lance Corporal Levi?" A familiar voice broke through the silence.

"What, Eren?" He replied, no betrayal of any emotion in his tone.

"Did you plant all these flowers here?" Eren asked, indicating the long bed of multi-colored flowers lining the inner walls of the Scouting Legion's headquarters.

"Yes." And that was the only answer he got. Levi sat on his knees, gloved hands clasped together after a few hours of gardening. Eren waited several moments, wondering if Levi would speak more. When it was evident that Levi clearly was not in the mood to talk, Eren saluted and walked away.

It wasn't like Levi to get down and dirty like that, Eren had thought. And he definitely didn't seem like the type of person who cared about flowers. Maybe he was a nature lover, although this wasn't the best of times to be planting flowers. As he rounded a corner, he bumped into-

"Wahhhhh! Eren! So sorry, I didn't see where I was going!" Hanji exclaimed as he fixed her glasses. "Good thing I wasn't carrying anything sharp!"

Eren laughed awkwardly and asked, "Hey, Hanji, did you know Levi plants those flowers out over by the south wall?"

"Of course," she replied, placing a hand on her hip. "What of it?"

"I was just wondering why he does that?" Eren cocked his head to one side. "Doesn't he know we have more important things to do?"

Hanji gasped. "Don't let him catch you saying that!"

"Huh? Why?"

"To him," Hanji held up her hands and cupped them together, bringing them to her chest. "Those flowers are the most important things in the world."

Eren continued to stare at her in confusion.

She smiled at him. "Why don't you go ask him what he's named his flowers?"

Eren's eyebrows furrowed together. Levi names his plants? The Scouting Legion IS filled with weirdos, Levi included. Hanji patted him on the shoulder as she left. Well… it's not like he had any assignments to do… so he might as well head back.

As he entered the courtyard again, Eren found Levi in the same exact position. He hadn't moved an inch. He approached the corporal, his shadow casting darkness over the kneeling man.

"Lance Corporal Levi," Eren said, his voice cutting through the silence.

"What, Eren?" Levi replied, still no emotion showing.

"I was wondering," Eren fidgeted at the grass. "Do you name your plants?"

There was a moment of silence, and Eren cursed to himself. Hanji probably played a prank on him and he was dumb enough to believe her. However, Levi stood up, turning towards Eren. He said nothing for a moment, but his eyes said everything.

Levi's eyes, that held so much emotion.

He turned away, back to the flowers, and pointed at the freshly planted flowers.

"This one is named Petra," he said. Eren's heart sank and ached.

Oh.

"This one is Erd. And here? That's Auruo. That one is Gunter."

Eren spent the next hour following Levi as he went down the line, recalling the name of each flower, down to the very last.


End file.
